Escort boy
by Airales
Summary: Un Ichigo en Escort boy et un client à la demande particulière. Yaoi Ichigo/Grimmjow
1. Une demande bien particulière

**Note : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, loué soit Tite Kubo leur créateur.**  
**

_Coucou de retour avec une nouvelle fiction et avec un sujet qui j'espère vous intéressera._

personnages Grimmjow/ Ichigo

**_Version corrigée par Gaya972, un grand merci à ma super bêta ^^_**

Bonne lecture ^^**  
**

* * *

Si on lui avait demandé son avis, Ichigo Kurosaki aurait dis que son travail n'en était qu'un comme tant d'autres.

D'un point de vue extérieur, la personne interrogée dans la rue, aurait répondu qu'il n'y avait qu'un pas le séparant de la prostitution. Même si ces dires sonnaient vrais aux oreilles, il y avait cependant beaucoup de faux. Incompris par l'ensemble de la population qui ne voyait dedans, qu'un service à la personne. Vendre ou plutôt louer son physique pour quelques heures, à de riches clients et récolter quelques milliers de yen. Il est vrai qu'Ichigo avait un travail bien singulier pour un jeune étudiant mais, le prix des loyers grimpait à toute vitesse et celui de ses cours également.

Vivant seul, sa famille restée dans sa ville natale. Son père avait élevé ses trois enfants après la mort de sa femme survenue dans un terrible accident de circulation. Un seul salaire survenait à peine aux besoins de la fratrie, Ichigo avait dû se débrouiller dans sa nouvelle ville. Demander de l'aide à son paternel ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit. Prendre un job étudiant aurait pu être une solution mais, ne suffisait pas à tenir jusqu'à la fin du mois. C'est dans son école de médecine que celle-ci lui était apparue, en la personne d'Ishida Uryuu. Comme le jeune homme, il était inscrit dans le même cursus. Rapidement, ils avaient sympathisé bien que venant d'un milieu et d'une classe sociale différente, les deux amis passaient tout leur temps libre ensemble. Après une soirée bien arrosée et un Ishida plus qu'éméché, il s'était approché de l'orangé, le pas incertain.

- Tu sais comment tu pourrais gagner un tas de fric ? Lui avait-il murmuré à l'oreille.

Ichigo le regarda, cherchant au fond des yeux noirs de son ami, un début de réponse. Il pencha la tête, interrogateur.

- Deviens Escort-boy ! Avait lâché Ishida, dans un souffle alcoolisé.

Regardant perplexe le futur médecin, Ichigo avait ensuite éclaté de rire, croyant à une bonne blague de sa part.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, vieux ?

Les larmes aux yeux, il posa une main sur sa poitrine tentant de calmer les battements fous de son cœur.

- Je suis sérieux, Ichi. Je me fais 32 000 Yens pour deux heures. Comment crois-tu que je puisse me payer des fringues hors de prix et un appartement situé près de Ginza ?

- Héritage ? avait proposé le roux.

- Très drôle ! Tu sais bien que mon père m'a coupé les vivres. Sérieusement Ichi, je suis payé à tenir la conversation avec des femmes et des hommes esseulés. Bavarder quelques heures ! Répéta-t-il surexcité. J'escorte ces personnes à des galas ou durant des sorties culturelles. Bien sûr, je peux aller plus loin si la personne me plaît.

- Aller plus loin ?

Souriant Uryuu hocha la tête.

- T'as très bien compris, Kurosaki.

Ichigo grogna, Ishida n'utilisait son nom de famille que lorsqu'il se moquait de lui ou le prenait pour un imbécile.

- Cela ressemble à de la prostitution, avait-il lâché pour contrarier le brun.

- C'est différent ! Je suis payé pour mon physique, c'est vrai mais, coucher avec les clients n'est pas compris dans le forfait. C'est un bonus que j'octroie à quelques personnes qui me plaisent.

Ichigo savait que le brun n'était pas très contrariant au niveau du sexe. Ishida lui avait avoué dès le début sa bisexualité. Pour le rouquin, le plaisir que l'on pouvait ressentir en couchant avec un homme, était encore un mystère. La chose lui paraissait inimaginable et douloureuse au possible. Pouvait-on vraiment ressentir du plaisir en se faisant sodomiser ?

- La plupart de nos clients, poursuivit Uryuu, sont des personnes de la haute société aux manières respectables. Il n'y a donc aucun problème, ni harcèlement. Les demandeurs des services d'Escort boy sont vérifiés par mon patron. Si l'un d'eux lui parait louche ou non fiable, il lui refuse l'Escort. C'est un travail sérieux, Ichi !

Comme pour clore le débat, il avait vidé sa canette de bière, hydratant sa gorge desséchée après une telle élocution.

Son petit discours avait inspiré le rouquin et le lendemain, il attendait dans le bureau d'Ayasegawa Yumichika patron du " Paon " un entretien avec ce dernier. L'établissement était situé en plein cœur de Tokyo et jouissait d'une bonne réputation.

- La beauté…, avait commencé Yumichika,… est primordiale. Fit-il en évaluant d'un œil critique Ichigo.

Ses yeux aux longs cils balayèrent le visage ovale de la jeune personne, s'arrêtant un instant sur la chevelure d'un roux flamboyant. S'en était suivi une véritable séance digne d'un défilé de mode. L'homme à la coupe carré avait demandé au futur Escort boy de faire plusieurs fois, l'aller-retour, jusqu'à la porte de son bureau. Regardant la démarche et le pore de tête du rouquin, il aborda un sourire appréciateur devant le roulement des hanches de ce dernier.

- Excellent ! S'était-il exclamé.

Ichigo venait de passer la première épreuve avec succès. S'asseyant maintenant face au patron de Paon, ils avaient commencé un petit jeu de rôle. Yumichika dans celui d'une personne célibataire et Ichigo dans l'Escort boy venu l'accompagner diner.

Si pour le rouquin engager un sujet de discussion n'était pas un problème, Ayasegawa l'avait d'ailleurs félicité sur ce point, apprendre à manger dans un restaurant luxueux et choisir les bons couverts étaient une toute autre affaire.

- On t'enseignera cela avant de te lancer dans le catalogue, avait annoncé Yumichika à la fin de leur entretien.

Cette brochure recensait les Escort, garçons et filles confondus. Les photos des différents membres ainsi que leurs fiches personnelles, âge, poids, taille, couleurs des yeux et cheveux étaient mises à la disposition des demandeurs.

Le client choisissait son Escort puis, le rencontrait un bref moment en compagnie du patron des lieux. Si le "couple" était en osmose, le rendez-vous était fixé par le client le jour-même.

Les endroits où ils pouvaient se retrouver étaient variés. Les plus prisés par la gente féminine étant les centres commerciaux pour un après-midi shopping. Il était, dans ce cas, important que l'Escort soit au courant des dernières tendances à la mode. Les jeunes hommes tenaient aussi le rôle de confident ou en de rares occasions, d'entremetteur.

Il arrivait qu'une femme fasse appel, ce n'était pas rare, aux "Boys" dans leur relation amoureuse ou flirt. Généralement la présence du garçon incitait l'homme à sortir sa carte de séducteur. Une dame digne de ce nom sait toujours qu'elle attirera davantage les regards, en étant en "couple" avec un jeune éphèbe.

Le rouquin préférait les escortes dites de promenade, rester deux heures dans un restaurant, était pour lui un supplice. Il n'était pas hyperactif, loin de là, mais le temps était si long quand on le passait les fesses sur une chaise. La nourriture raffinée était dans ces moments-là, une large compensation même si jongler avec les couverts pouvaient parfois être laborieux. Et il n'avait pas le droit à la moindre erreur car, la réputation de l'établissement et du client était en jeu.

Heureusement, les leçons prodiguées par Ayasegawa avaient fais des merveilles et en à peine quelques mois, Ichigo était devenu un véritable gentleman. Son carnet de contact s'était rempli et une clientèle régulière venait louer ses services. Une telle demande avait un prix, celui de ces week-ends et le jeune homme s'était progressivement éloigné de son cercle d'ami en médecine. Seul, Ishida qui faisait partit de la même agence, lui restait. Comme le rouquin, il avait dû faire des sacrifices mais, était relativement heureux de la vie qu'il menait.

Avoir comme clients fidèles des familles bourgeoises, avait certains avantages. Cela passait par un billet de 10 000 Yens glissé dans une poche à un magnifique pendentif d'un créateur très connu, accroché autour du cou. Ces présents étaient ressortis fréquemment durant les rendez-vous avec les clients, au plus grand bonheur de ceux-ci. Ne vous y trompez pas, ces cadeaux ne témoignaient en rien une quelconque attirance mais, seulement l'échange d'un moment complice, d'une parfaite amitié louée. Du moins, il aurait dû en rester ainsi !

Car par moment, le destin capricieux met sur votre route, un être qui bouleversera ces codes !

* * *

- Ichigo-kun, peux-tu me donner ton emploi du temps pour le week-end ?

La voix de Yumichika arrêta le rouquin dans sa marche. Il venait de finir deux heures de shopping avec sa cliente, Madame Matsumoto Rangiku et n'aspirait qu'à rentrer chez lui. Fouillant dans son sac posé à la va-vite sur son épaule, il en sortit une feuille qu'il tendit à son patron. Il dépendait encore de l'agence, même si un an s'était écoulé depuis ses débuts. Son carnet d'adresse se remplissait mais ne lui permettait pas, pour le moment, de se lancer en free-lance. Cela demandait du temps et une organisation, répondre pour un rendez-vous en cours n'était pas bien vu. Les heures posées par le directeur du Paon lui évitaient une surcharge inutile de travail. Calculant le nombre d'heures qu'il devait faire et les clients à rencontrer, Yumichika hocha la tête, satisfait.

- Je te laisse ton dimanche de libre. Madame Matsumoto a appelé, elle souhaiterait que tu la retrouves à Ginza à dix heures. Elle n'a pas donné de restriction concernant la tenue donc, fait selon tes préférences. Mais, n'oublie pas ...

- ... pas de vêtements non assortis, ni un grain de peau non nettoyé ! Compléta Ichigo, souriant. Patron, depuis un an que je travaille pour vous, je commence à le savoir.

- Il est toujours bon de vous le répéter, croisant les bras, il ferma les yeux. Quand je pense à la tenue de Keigo, la fois dernière. Mélanger de l'orangé et du rouge, quel manque de goût ! C'est briser les valeurs même de l'esthétisme. Comment Mademoiselle Ryo a-t-elle pu supporter ça ?

Se tenant entre ses doigts fins, l'arête de son nez, il tourna doucement la tête de gauche à droite, ses longs cheveux suivant le mouvement se balancèrent avec grâce, autour de son visage.

- Asano-san a des qualités qui plaisent aux femmes, patron.

- Ses qualités, comme tu dis, ne sont pas mises en valeur par cette tenue ! Trancha Ayasegawa.

Ichigo haussa les épaules, il n'avait pas spécialement envie de commencer un débat sur les goûts et les couleurs. Son lit l'attendait et c'est tout ce dont à quoi, il aspirait pour l'heure. Reprenant la feuille que lui tendait d'une main Yumichika, il l'engouffra dans une poche et repositionnant son sac, il adressa un bref salut de la tête à son interlocuteur avant de franchir les portes du Paon. Arrivé au coin de la rue, il descendit dans la bouche de métro indifférent aux regards qu'il récoltait sur son passage. Dépassant un groupe de filles qui se retournèrent vivement et le dévorèrent des yeux, gloussant sur le beau et combien sexy jeune homme.

Lunettes fumées vissées sur les yeux et ensemble noir moulant, il incarnait le bad boy dans toute sa splendeur. Sa cliente, Madame Rangiku raffolait de ce genre de tenue et Ichigo en Escort respectable, se devait de la satisfaire.

Avant de le quitter, elle lui avait glissée que cela mettait ses formes en valeurs. Cela devait être véridique car, le regard des filles louchait dangereusement sur une partie arrière de son anatomie. Indifférent à l'état dans lequel il venait de mettre une dizaine de personnes, il monta dans le métro, s'installa sur un siège, prêt à effectuer les vingt minutes le séparant de son domicile. Il s'endormit instantanément, aidé par les ballottements du train. La journée de cours et les deux heures de shopping imposées par Matsumoto, l'avaient épuisé !

Bien qu'allant sur ses quarante ans, madame Rangiku tenait une forme olympique lorsqu'il s'agissait de pratiquer son sport préféré. Le marathon des boutiques suivit du moment d'autocongratulation sur les affaires qu'elle venait de faire. Et dire que demain, ça recommençait !

Ichigo n'allait pas s'en plaindre, cette séduisante femme aux yeux bleus faisait partie de ses meilleures clientes et le payait gracieusement de surcroît.

Les hauts parleurs disséminés dans le wagon, annoncèrent de concert sa station. Quelques mètres à effectuer et il franchirait les portes de son studio. Il remonta plus haut sur son cou, le col de sa veste, les nuits étaient fraîches en cette période de l'année et tomber malade n'était pas permis. Montant rapidement les deux étages du bâtiment, il glissa la clé dans la serrure faisant tourner bruyamment le verrou. L'appartement plongé dans les ténèbres ne dérangea en rien l'avancée de Kurosaki. Jetant le surplus d'affaires dans un coin de la chambre, il tituba jusqu'à son lit et s'effondra sur l'oreiller, dans un sommeil sans rêve.

La sonnerie bruyante d'un portable le réveilla. Émergeant de sous la couette, il plissa les yeux à la lumière trop vive traversant les volets. Rampant jusqu'à l'extrémité du lit, il s'empara de l'objet bruyant.

08:00.

Frottant ses paupières, il poussa un profond soupir et posa un pied sur le sol. Le contact du parquet froid lui envoya un frisson à travers le dos, quitter un doux cocon était toujours un supplice. Se dirigeant jusqu'à sa salle de bain, il mit en marche le robinet d'eau chaude et se glissa dans la cabine, sous le jet brûlant. Une serviette nouée autour des hanches, il choisit avec soin les vêtements de la journée. Slim noir et pull gris clair au col échancré, il compléta l'ensemble par une écharpe blanche et une veste de cuir noir. Avalant rapidement une tasse de café, il quitta son appartement, direction le quartier chic de Ginza. Une heure plus tard, il retrouva une Rangiku surexcitée.

- Ichigo ! Levant ses bras, elle les agita à l'arrivée du jeune homme.

Elle était bien la seule femme appartenant à la bourgeoisie, à ne pas tenir compte de son rang et se comporter comme une simple prolétaire. Ce qui plaisait fort au rouquin. Elle était rafraîchissante.

- Matsumoto-san, vous êtes magnifique aujourd'hui ! Ces vêtements vous vont à ravir.

Souriant de plaisir, elle empoigna les pans de sa robe et tourna sur elle-même, dévoilant à la foule des jambes fines logées dans des escarpins d'un blanc satiné.

- Les vêtements que tu m'as conseillés ont fais l'unanimité et mon époux ne m'en a fait que des compliments. J'ai encore besoin de tes yeux experts, pour aujourd'hui. L'anniversaire des vingt ans de mariage avec Gin, se rapproche et je lui aie organisé une soirée, dans un grand restaurant français.

Gin Ichimaru était à la tête d'une grande société de logistique et possédait plusieurs magasins dans le monde. Il avait rencontré sa femme alors qu'ils n'étaient encore que des enfants et huit ans plus tard, le jour de leur vingt-et-un an, ils s'étaient mariés. La jeune femme avait débuté une carrière dans le cinéma et Gin avait monté son entreprise. Quelques années plus tard, naissait leur premier enfant. Pour Ichigo, il ressemblait le plus à son image du couple modèle.

- Dans ce cas, Rangiku-san, trouvons le vêtement de rêve !

Offrant son bras à la quadragénaire, ils se dirigèrent dans le centre commercial, direction les boutiques de luxe.

- Que penses-tu de ça, Ichigo ?

Examinant la robe cocktail blanche que Matsumoto venait d'enfiler, il prit une moue sceptique. Se faufilant à travers les rayons, il fureta parmi les articles et repéra au fond de la boutique une robe qui siérait parfaitement au teint de sa cliente.

« Parfait ! »

Saisissant la robe d'un bleu chatoyant, il retourna avec sa trouvaille vers Rangiku.

- Cela s'accorderait parfaitement à vos yeux.

Il déploya la robe devant elle, faisant voltiger l'étoffe.

- Ichigo, c'est magnifique ! Elle tapota dans ses mains comme une enfant.

Le rouquin sourit et, comme tout bon jeune homme, se retourna lorsque le rideau de la cabine se referma.

C'est une femme heureuse qui ressortit du magasin, tenant entre ses doigts un paquet valant plusieurs milliers de yens. Au bras de son Escort boy, elle sortit de la galerie avec un sourire éclatant.

- Gin va retomber amoureux.

- Matsumoto, il est déjà fou amoureux de vous ! Comment peut-on retomber amoureux d'une personne que l'on aime déjà que trop ?

Complimenter toujours.

Raccompagnant sa cliente devant la limousine blanche stationnée au coin de l'avenue, il pensait aller voir Uryuu une fois son travail terminé, son appartement n'était pas très loin d'ici. Tendant son paquet au chauffeur, Matsumoto s'avança vers Ichigo et ouvrant sa veste lui glissa dans une poche intérieur un petit paquet.

- Pour ton aide précieuse, murmura-t-elle.

Grimpant dans le véhicule, elle adressa un bref signe de main au jeune homme, avant que celui-ci ne démarre.

Ichigo suivit sa progression du regard, tâtonnant sa poche, il en sortit cinq billets de 10 000 Yens.

« Jackpot ! »

Il venait de faire sa semaine et pourrait même payer un petit cadeau pour ses sœurs.

Une sonnerie familière s'éleva de la poche de son pantalon. Saisissant son portable d'une main, il regarda le numéro entrant.

« Yumichika. »

Décrochant, c'est un Ayasegawa implorant qu'il entendit à l'autre bout du fil.

Ichigo dis-moi que ça ne te dérange pas de bosser cet aprèm' ?

- J'avais prévu de travailler mes cours et...

- Laisse tomber tes révisions pour aujourd'hui, j'ai un client qui vient de me faire une grosse offre pour passer l'après-midi avec toi.

- Un client ? répéta Ichigo

- Oui, je peux te dire qu'il a le bras long et généreux. Je viens de lui faire passer les tests et il est clean.

- Ce serait pour quoi ?

- Promenade, dîner.

- Qu'aime-t-il ?

- Les baisers sur la plage et les coucher de soleil ! BORDEL Ichigo, j'en sais rien ! En tout cas, il veut te rencontrer aujourd'hui. Il a insisté pour que ce soit toi et pas un autre !

Après tout, qu'avait-il à perdre ?

- Entendu, dites-lui que je suis d'accord pour le rencontrer.

- Merci Ichi. Tu es en tenue ?

- Oui, une qui plaît particulièrement à madame Matsumoto.

- Parfait, tu peux venir.

Et il raccrocha.

* * *

Alors qu'il venait d'ouvrir les portes de l'agence, Yumichika se précipita sur lui. Vérifiant le jeune home avant de le présenter à l'homme en question, il replaça l'écharpe et lissa les cheveux du rouquin d'une main experte. Prenant le visage du jeune homme entre ses mains, il regarda la peau, ne trouvant rien à dire, il le relâcha.

- Le client t'attend dans le salon numéro 3.

Laissant Ayasegawa dans le hall, il emprunta le couloir menant aux pièces de rencontre. Celles-ci étaient aménagées de canapés et fauteuils, ainsi que d'une petite table permettant aux clients et Escort de discuter autour d'un thé ou d'un café. Le patron du Paon ne faisait pas les choses à moitié, lorsqu'il s'agissait du confort du client. L'ambiance intime permettait de suite un échange.

Toquant à la porte du salon, Ichigo attendit une réponse.

- Entre.

Posant un pied sur le sol moquetté, il entra dans le lieu clos de toutes fenêtres. La sensation d'être seul au monde avec un confident, voilà l'ambiance que reproduisait Yumichika à la perfection.

Assis dans un fauteuil, le coude appuyé sur l'un des accoudoirs et la tête posée dans une main. L'homme aux yeux bleus regarda arriver Ichigo. Dans un costard impeccable, tiré à quatre épingles, il arrivait à sortir un côté sauvage et animal de sa personne. Ses cheveux bleus, peignés vers l'arrière, mettait en avant son visage carré. Seule fantaisie, il avait détaché un bouton de sa chemise laissant apparaître le bout d'un cou bronzé. Un anneau épais argenté habillait son majeur droit et il étira doucement les lèvres en détaillant le rouquin.

« Un véritable mannequin _»_, pensa Ichigo.

Se levant de son poste, il montra d'un geste de la main, la petite table où trônait un service à thé. Comprenant le message, l'orangé tira la chaise pour son invité, l'invitant à s'y asseoir. Celui-ci le regarda surprit.

- Je ne suis pas une femme, t'sais.

Son ton cassant et familier prit Ichigo au dépourvu, ça commençait mal. Il était urgent de rectifier le tir sinon, Yumichika allait lui en vouloir. Perdre un client pareil.

- Je voulais juste me montrer courtois envers vous, pardonnez-moi si je vous ai blessé dans mon attitude et mes gestes.

Satisfait, l'homme hocha la tête. Ses traits se détendirent.

- Inutile d'me sortir le code complet du parfait Escort. J'ne recherche pas auprès d'toi la flatterie. J'recherche juste un physique pour me sortir d'une situation cocasse. Tu corresponds aux critères.

De plus en plus interloqué par l'homme en face de lui, Ichigo resta muet.

- Je m'appelle Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Comme j'ai dit, j'ai fais appel à toi pour une certaine raison, Ichigo Kurosaki.

Nouvelle erreur pour le rouquin, il avait oublié de se présenter, le b.a.-ba pour commencer toute discussion. Apercevant le trouble du jeune homme, Grimmjow prit les devants.

- J't'ai dis de laisser tomber les formules de politesses. J't'explique mon cas, si tu es d'accord on conclut l'accord, si c'est non, je demanderai à un autre de tes collègues. C'est aussi simple que ça.

- Quel est votre problème, Grimmjow ?

Celui-ci sourit, le gamin avait enfin adopté l'attitude qu'il espérait.

- J'ai besoin que tu t'fasses passer pour mon petit-ami pour la journée.

Ichigo faillit recracher la gorgé de thé qu'il venait d'avaler. Son petit-ami ? C'était quoi encore cette histoire ?

- Que devrais-je faire ?

- Rien à part, apparaître et rester à mes cotés pour la journée et la nuit. Va de soi que je te verserai une large compensation.

Ichigo se repositionna dans son fauteuil. Voilà une demande très particulière. Posant sa tasse sur la table en marbre, il plongea ses yeux ambrés dans les azurs de son vis-à-vis.

- Disons que j'accepte…, commença-t-il,… il me faudrait plus de détail concernant cette journée. Si je dois me faire passer pour votre petit-ami et jouer les amoureux transis jusqu'au lendemain, il me faudrait plus de détails que "apparaître et rester à vos cotés".

Grimmjow bougea nerveusement sur son siège, pianotant des doigts sur le bord de table, il semblait chercher ses mots.

- Un ex casse-couille qui me colle aux pieds. J'ai beau avoir tout tenté pour le dégoûter, il n'en démord pas pour autant. Lui dire que j'avais une nouvelle personne dans ma vie, l'a calmé pour un temps mais maintenant, il s'est mis en tête d'après mes contacts, de le trouver. C'est là que tu entres en scène ! Finit-il, fixant le visage d'Ichigo.

- J'agirai comme repoussoir ?

- Tu peux voir ça comme ça.

- Pourquoi avoir fais cette demande dans une agence d'Escort ?

- Pourquoi je n'ai pas demandé à un gars dans la rue, hein ?

Ichigo hocha doucement la tête.

- Oui, ce que vous demandez, va plutôt à l'encontre des principes de la maison.

- J't'ai dit d'oublier ces p'tains de codes. Il me faut un gars ayant une culture et ayant déjà évolué dans le milieu de la haute. C'est pas un gars ramassé dans la rue, qui pourrait le faire. La supercherie serait tout de suite mise à jour et mon problème serait toujours là. Alors, t'acceptes le deal ?

Vidant sa tasse à son tour, il attendit la réponse du rouquin.

- J'accepte.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre. Je me suis permise de le couper étant beaucoup trop long.

32 000 Yens équivaut à 300 euros ( ces tarifs sont ceux des Escort boy français ).

N'hésitez pas à me signaler les fautes et à donner vos impressions, ça permet de me corriger dans mes écrits même si c'est négatif ( mais construit dans les remarques).

Une petite review fait toujours chaud au cœur et ne coute rien ^^. **  
**

_Airales_


	2. Le travail d'un Escort

_**Note : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, loué soit Tite Kubo leur créateur._

_Les examens terminés pour tous, je vous offre le second chapitre d'Escort boy, en espérant que vous me pardonnerez pour ce retard. _

_**Pour ma beta** : Je tiens à remercier ma merveilleuse beta Gaya972, pour sa relecture._

* * *

_**Remerciement** : Merci aussi pour vos reviews, vos petits messages et l'intérêt que vous portez pour cette fiction. J'en suis heureuse. Et que cette suite vous comble. _

_Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

- Si ces messieurs ont fait leur choix ? Puis-je prendre leur commande ?

Dans un costume noir, impeccable de la moindre poussière, Shawlong Qufang sortit un petit calepin de sa poche. Attrapant le stylo épinglé sur le devant de sa veste, il en tourna le capuchon faisant sortir la plume dorée de son écrin d'ébène. Posant la pointe sur le papier glacé, il reporta son attention sur ses deux clients, interrogeant leurs profils concentrés sur les cartes, du regard.

En tant que serveur prestigieux du restaurant le plus coté de la ville, une présentation parfaite était une des marques et des valeurs que défendaient avec la plus grande sévérité, le propriétaire de l'établissement.

De nouveau, Ichigo Kurosaki fit voyager ses yeux sur le menu, ses sourcils se fronçant davantage au fil de sa lecture. Le restaurant quatre étoiles où Grimmjow l'avait emmené, situé en plein centre de Tokyo, était d'après son client, le nec plus ultra pour flatter les papilles des gourmets. Les prix affichés sur le menu, amenèrent les yeux du rouquin à s'agrandirent de surprise.

_"Il y a des gens qui payent quotidiennement ce genre de prix ?!"_

Il lui aurait fallu un mois de salaire pour manger deux jours de suite, dans cet endroit. Regardant, "son petit-ami" assis devant lui, il tenta de capter désespérément son regard.

La tête penchée et le nez baissé sur l'écriture manuscrite plastifiée, Grimmjow fit courir un doigt sur la carte. En arrêtant soudainement le parcours, il tapota celle-ci, un grand sourire s'épanouissant sur ses lèvres fines.

- Shawlong, on commencera par du foie gras sur des toasts grillés, avec son accompagnement de figues. Ça t'va ? Demanda-t-il au rouquin.

Acquiesçant timidement, Ichigo tendit la carte au serveur, qui se plia en une courbette en les récupérant.

- Du foie gras ? Souffla le rouquin, alors que Shawlong s'occupait d'une nouvelle table quelques mètres plus loin. Tu es sûr que c'est dans tes moyens ?

Grimmjow leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- Si j'ai la possibilité d'me payer un escort, j'crois pas que l'fric soit un problème.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, souffla le roux et se penchant légèrement vers son voisin. Tu peux juste m'expliquer à quoi ça va servir que l'on dine ici, tout les deux ? Je te signale que notre table est complètement isolée des autres. Personne ne peut nous voir…, murmura-t-il davantage à l'attention du bleuté. De plus, il est quatorze heures passé et le restaurant est au trois quart vide. À quoi rime ce diner ?

- Et alors ? J'aime pas être entouré d'une flopée de gens autour de moi, écouter leur mastication pendant que j'mange, ça me coupe l'appétit ! Ici, j'ai mes habitudes, ça me convient parfaitement. Termina-t-il, en piquant dans une olive.

Croquant à pleine dent dans le fruit dénoyauté préalablement, il observa son invité passer avec agacement une main dans sa chevelure rousse.

Ichigo se demanda pour la nouvelle fois, dans quoi il s'était laissé embarquer. Bien sûr, le salaire plus qu'appétissant avait fait pencher la balance mais, plus les heures passaient et plus, son malaise grandissait. Il y avait de quoi cela dit : Grimmjow ne lui avait pas révélé grand-chose, depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'agence sous la bénédiction d'Aseyagawa.

Le bleuté avait éludé toutes les questions du jeune homme, par un grognement ou une réponse rapide du bout des lèvres, durant le cours trajet les séparant du centre ville. Il avait simplement précisé à son Escort, qu'il travaillait dans les affaires. Mais, lesquelles ? Le rouquin n'en avait absolument aucune idée.

Le retour de Shawlong portant deux grandes assiettes, mit fin aux pensée du rouquin et le plat déposé devant lui, occupa toute son attention. Se saisissant d'une tranche de pain grillé, déposée tantôt par leur serveur tressé. Il déposa par-dessus un morceau de foie, avant de faire voyager rapidement le tout sous sa langue. S'il avait été chez lui, il en aurait poussé des soupirs de contentement. Il ferma un instant ses yeux se concentrant uniquement sur la saveur fondante du met, avant de les rouvrir sur un bleuté qui le regardait avec amusement.

- T'en manges pas souvent de ça ! Affirma celui-ci plus qu'autre chose.

Un coude appuyé sur la table et un morceau de pain dans une main, il sourit grandement au rouquin exposant aux yeux de son convive, des dents d'un blanc étincelant.

- Non, concéda le roux.

S'il avait pu, il aurait volontiers ajouté que gagnant des billets aux chiffres faramineux comme ceux ayant servit à payer de sa personne, il aurait depuis longtemps arrêté ce job. Sans compter que ce tête-à-tête avec le bleuté, le stressait plus qu'autre chose. Il avait arrêté d'essayer de deviner les intentions de Jaggerjack. Le personnage étant bien trop imprévisible. Au lieu de ça, il avait décidé de s'en tenir au rôle que lui avait attribué son client, laissant de coté - pour le moment - ses mystérieuses intentions le concernant.

L'entrée fut vite succédée par le plat principal. La discussion se tarit, remplacée par le tintement des couverts ricochants dans le creux des assiettes.

- À part être Escort, t'fais quoi ?

La question lancée dans le vent, étonna le roux. Depuis deux heures qu'ils étaient ensemble, Grimmjow ne s'était pas réellement intéressé à lui, et encore moins à sa vie. Tout comme l'avait dit le bleuté, il n'était avant tout qu'un physique, qu'il exhibait à ses cotés. Ichigo répondit néanmoins à l'interrogation, sur un ton égal à celui de son convive.

- Je suis étudiant en médecine.

- Médecine, hein ?

D'un geste précis, Grimmjow coupa un épais morceau de viande qu'il avala avec avidité. Prenant le temps de mâcher, il s'octroya une gorgé de vin, avant de poursuivre ses questions.

- Alors ? Comment t'en es arrivé à devenir Escort ?

- Besoin d'argent pour vivre. Un ami m'a parlé de ce job et j'avais le profil adéquat pour celui-ci. La suite, vous pouvez la deviner facilement.

Son verre à mi-chemin de ses lèvres, Grimmjow, immobile, semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

La sonnerie d'un téléphone retentissant grandement dans la salle, les fit sursauter. Des visages colériques se retournèrent vers eux et s'empressant de glisser sa main dans la poche de sa veste, Jaggerjack ouvrit d'un coup sec le clapet avant de coller celui-ci à son oreille.

- Grimmjow ?

Les sourcils froncés, il recula sur sa chaise, appuyant son dos contre le dossier en velours, le bois de l'ossature grinçant légèrement sous l'action.

Ichigo envoya un sourire poli à leur table voisine, s'excusant silencieusement de la gêne occasionnée. Il récolta, à son tour, le sourire crispé de l'homme dont le col serré du costume, faisait paraître son visage bien rond. Son épouse en revanche répondit par un sourire sincère qui continua même lorsqu'Ichigo reporta son regard sur Grimmjow, dont la voix avait grimpé de quelques degrés, sous une froide colère.

- Il faut que c'contrat soit signé, avant qu'il parte. Nous perdrons un gros client si c'net pas le cas ! Et t'peux être sûr qu'ce crétin de Sosuke n'va pas rester sans rien faire. S'il arrive à faire main basse sur cette société, la fusion qui en naitrait, pourrait nous porter préjudice !

De colère, ses doigts se saisirent de la nappe. Y enfonçant sauvagement ses ongles, il en déchira le tissu.

Le roux ne perdait pas une miette de la conversation se déroulant, tentant de glaner de-ci et là quelques informations utiles sur l'homme au regard bleu aldégo. À la façon dont l'avait appelé le bleuté, le dénommé Yllforte devait être un subordonné. Ses questions s'orientèrent sur l'individu du nom de Sosuke et concurrent – d'après ses hypothèses - de Jaggerjack.

Ce nom ne lui semblait pas inconnu pour autant. Réfléchissant, il fut de nouveau déconcentré par la réponse de Grimmjow, lui faisant ouvrir les yeux de stupeur :

- Peu importe les moyens utilisés, orthodoxe ou non. L'important, c'est le cachet en bas de la feuille... Il nous faut cette Entreprise ! Nous avons déjà racheté la firme Schiffer et ses clients avec ! Débrouille-toi comme tu veux mais, fait avancer les choses, Yllforte !

Coupant la conversation aussi sec, il referma son portable d'un coup de poignet rageur. Ses sourcils ne se défroissèrent pas, tandis qu'ils reprenaient leur repas. Laissant un Ichigo plus que songeur jusqu'à l'arrivée inopinée, des desserts.

- Vendredi prochain. Lança Grimmjow.

- Pardon ?

Ichigo suspendit sa fourchette, à quelques millimètres de sa part de gâteau et un peu de crème se déposa sur le bord argenté de l'ustensile.

- Vendredi prochain, tu m'accompagneras à une soirée.

- Vo … Ton ex y sera ?

Il regretta aussitôt la stupidité de sa question, qui amena un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres du bleuté.

- Qui sait…, il pourrait s'y montrer ou envoyer quelqu'un. Avec lui, il faut envisager toute les possibilités. C'est un gars qui n'en démord pas, déjà tout p'tit, il était comme ça.

- Vous vous connaissez depuis l'enfance ? Se surprit à demander Ichigo.

- Depuis que je suis arrivée dans cette boite. Précisa Jaggerjack. Son père en était le patron, d'puis il a pris sa retraite et j'ai r'pris les rênes. C'est un gosse pourri gâté, qui ne saisit pas la définition du mot "non".

Il commençait enfin comprendre dans quelle position, se trouvait le bleuté et la raison du pourquoi il avait fait appel à un Escort. Si l'ex était le fils de son précédent chef, il ne pouvait pas crier au scandale qui plus est, si cette relation était cachée. Il fallait être subtil pour ça. Dégouté l'enquiquineur tout en préservant la notoriété de son client, cette histoire allait être difficile à joueur. Et le rouquin en avait parfaitement conscience. Bien décidé à tâter le terrain et obtenir plus de précision, il demanda prudemment :

- Cette soirée est organisée en quel honneur ?

Son corps se crispa mais à sa grande surprise, la langue de Grimmjow se délia.

- Rencontre entre plusieurs gros bonnets de société. Il y aura tout le gratin actuel, plus quelques petits extras.

- Quels genres d'extras ?

- Tu les découvriras le moment voulu.

- Et pour la tenue ?

- Smoking de rigueur, bien entendu.

- Je dois savoir autre chose ?

- Ne t'éloigne pas d'moi durant cette soirée.

Reposant ses couverts, Grimmjow adressa un signe de main au serveur qui s'empressa d'accourir jusqu'à lui.

- C'était excellent Shawlong, comme toujours.

En se relevant, il laissa le tressé l'aider à enfiler sa veste.

- J'dois retourner bosser et avant que j'oublie…

Il se saisit du stylo à plume de Shawlong puis, il enferma le poing d'Ichigo dans sa main. Tirant d'un coup sec sur la manche de l'orangé, il la releva jusqu'au coude. Silencieux, Ichigo le regarda faire avant de pousser un cri, en sentant la pointe de la plume piquer ses chaires :

_EMPIRE Hotel_

_Chambre 113_

_-_ Voilà ! Annonça Grimmjow fier de son œuvre.

Un sourire satisfait, il relâcha le bras du rouquin qui s'empressa de le masser délicatement. Tamponnant de la pulpe des doigts autour de la peau meurtrie, rougies à certains endroits.

- Voilà quoi ?! T'aurais pu prendre un papier ! Fulmina Ichigo, les yeux perlés de larmes

- Au moins, tu l'perdras pas comme ça.

Se dirigeant vers la sortie, il salua rapidement le portier. Ichigo derrière lui, malgré son bras irrité, l'arrêta :

- On ne paye pas ?

- Ce restaurant m'appartient !

* * *

- Alors ? Ce client, comment est-il ?

Penché par-dessus le lavabo, Ichigo frotta énergiquement son visage d'eau froide avant de le relever vers le miroir face à lui. Appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte, Uryuu regarda la tête de son ami disparaître par intermittence dans une épaisse serviette de bain.

- Étrange.

Les cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais, Ichigo lança le tissu derrière lui. Le linge vola lourdement à travers la pièce, avant de retomber dans un bruit étouffé dans le panier remplit des affaires sales de la semaine. Se retournant de trois quart, il fixa le brun qui s'empressa d'ingurgiter les restes d'une bouteille de bière, ouverte tantôt à l'arrivée du roux. Sa boisson terminée et saisissant le goulot en verre, il s'amusa à lancer le contenant du liquide dans les airs. Le regardant tournoyer, il le rattrapait avec dextérité à chaque fois. Son petit manège fut vite stoppé par la réponse du roux, qui le laissa pantois :

- Il m'a donné rendez vous le week-end prochain, dans un hôtel proche du quartier chic de Tokyo.

- Un hôtel ? Vous en êtes déjà là ? Demanda Ishida dans un gloussement, sa surprise passée.

Il esquiva par la suite et avec habilité, le jet d'eau froide que lui lança le roux.

- Crétin ! Maugréa celui-ci.

La main trempée, tendue en direction de son ami, il réitéra son geste. En quelques secondes, la salle de bain fut inondée et les deux jeunes hommes trempés, glissèrent sur le sol d'eau froide, hilares par leur jeu.

Étendu, le ventre face contre terre, Uryuu se souleva sur ses avant-bras. Son point de vue fut envahi par la tignasse flamboyante de l'orangé, situé à quelques centimètres de lui. Étendant sa main, ses doigts se perdirent dans les mèches douces de son camarade. La tête d'Ichigo bougea nerveusement sous le contact glacé des membres du brun mais, il ne bougea pas pour autant de sa position. Il aurait pu être gêné de cette proximité, connaissant les penchants intimes du brun mais, ce geste n'avait rien de déplacé pour autant. Pour le roux, Uryuu se rapprochait plus du frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu et il était certain, qu'il en était de même pour son ami. Et aucune ambiguïté ne viendrait ternir leur amitié.

- Pourquoi un hôtel ?

La voix d'Uryuu s'éleva dans le silence brisant les réflexions du roux. La réponse qu'il lui donna, le rendit bien plus sceptique que la question qu'il venait de poser :

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais, j'imagine que c'est pour donner davantage de crédibilité à notre jeu de couple.

Devant le visage interrogatif de son ami, il poursuivit ses explications :

- D'après Grimmjow, il est possible que son ex le fasse suivre. Il est du genre obstiné, d'après lui.

Sur ces paroles, il se releva et le brun sur ses talons, ils prirent la direction de la salle de séjour. S'enfonçant tout deux dans le canapé acheté d'occasion, Ichigo attrapa la télécommande trônant sur l'accoudoir et choisissant une chaîne au hasard, alluma le tube cathodique.

- Écoute, laisse tomber ce client.

- Quoi ?

Les yeux ambrés quittèrent quelques instants l'écran, renvoyant l'image d'un groupe de personnes en équilibre sur une passerelle tangente.

- Tu rigoles ? Je serai payé trois fois plus que d'habitude.

- C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète. Si le salaire est conséquent, les risques le sont tout autant et aux vues du portrait psychologique de l'ex de ton client : votre jeu risque de très mal finir. Etre escort, ne veut pas dire se glisser dans la peau d'une personne que l'on n'est pas.

- J'offre mes services à un client qui m'a demandé son aide, ça fait partie intégrante du travail d'un Escort. Et c'est ce que je fais, actuellement.

Il éclata de rire lorsqu'un des candidats du jeu télévisé, moulina des bras dans le vide avant de chuter brusquement de son perchoir pour plonger dans une piscine quelques mètres plus bas. Son rire se changea en une exclamation indignée quand Ishida excédé, éteignit brutalement l'écran téléviser.

- J'étais un train de regarder, Uryuu. Mais, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? En quoi ça te gène, ce qui se passe avec Jaggerjack ?

- Ce qui me gène, idiot, c'est que tu n'as pas l'air de prendre consciences des risques !

Se plantant face à lui, les poings sur les hanches et l'œil tressautant sous une froide colère, Uryuu le dominait de toute sa hauteur. Il semblait terrifiant, en cet instant et ce, malgré sa taille gracile.

- Ichi, tu fais de l'excellent travail et je ne regrette en rien de t'avoir présenté à Yumichika. Toutes tes clientes sont satisfaites de tes services. Et c'est là, qu'est le problème : tes clientes ! Insista le brun de plus belle. Tu n'as jamais eu à traiter avec des hommes. Mais si encore, il n'y avait que ça ! Jaggerjack te demande d'être son petit-ami, as-tu au moins pensé à ça ? Ce que cela implique et signifie ?

- Punaise, Uryuu, je sais encore ce que ces mots veulent dire !

- Tu crois ? Lança-t-il, un sourire moqueur à l'appui. Imaginons, vous êtes tous les deux dans la rue sachant que votre stalker est en train de vous observer. Pour donner le change ton client décide de montrer ouvertement votre coté intime et je ne te parle pas de se prendre banalement par la main.

L'esprit du roux se déconnecta instantanément de l'illusion, dans laquelle il s'était laissé bercer et la réalité des faits le frappa comme une claque magistrale le laissant groggy.

Il n'avait jamais pensé à ça. C'est vrai ! Que ferait-il si une scène pareille se déroulait ? Et lui-même, comment réagirait-il ? Il avait déjà embrassé quelques unes de ses clientes, allant par moment bien plus loin avec certaines d'entres elles. Aucunes de ses aventures d'un soir n'avait été adultères mais, elles n'avaient jamais non plus été outre une relation hétérosexuelle.

Et tandis qu'il se laissait aller à ses réflexions, il sentit son corps basculer vers l'arrière. La douleur aiguë de son crâne se cognant à l'accoudoir le ramena rapidement au présent.

Avec surprise, il s'aperçut qu'Ishida s'était placé à califourchon sur lui, ses mains posées sur les pectoraux du roux, ses doigts fins parcouraient avec légèreté, les lignes courbées des clavicules. Penchant lentement son visage vers le roux, il lui offrit la vision de ses cheveux souples tombant gracieusement sur son front. Le jais de la chevelure contrastant avec le teint nacré de sa peau. Deux lèvres roses et brillantes s'ouvrirent et le rouquin pu sentir le souffle chaud d'une haleine mentholée glisser sur son visage. Le corps du roux se figea, ses muscles se tendirent douloureusement et une fulgurante douleur au niveau de la poitrine le fit bondir de sa position.

Ichigo s'écrasa au sol, sous le rire victorieux d'Uryuu.

- Tu as raison ton futur couple est saisissant de réalisme !

- Ça n'a rien à voir, tu m'as pris en traitre ! Fit le roux, en se redressant et en adressant un regard courroucé au brun.

- Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison. Alors, laisse tomber cette histoire, ça vaut mieux !

S'éloignant, il attrapa sa veste en daim posée sur une chaise et enfila souplement ses chaussures restées à l'entrée. Puis, disparaissant de la vue du roux, il quitta l'appartement.

- Désolé de t'avoir fait peur, Ichi…, lança-t-il sur le seuil du lotissement.

La porta claqua sur ces mots et le rouquin laissa sa tête partir contre l'assise du canapé.

Dans quoi s'était-il embarqué ?

* * *

La semaine s'anima sous une pluie de neige qui diminua considérablement l'agitation tokyoïte. Le rouquin passa ses journées à jongler entre ses cours et ses clientes qui ne tarissaient pas, malgré le mauvais temps. Les sorties extérieures étant compromisses, il accompagna à trois reprises Madame Matsumoto dans son shopping quotidien. Il en ressortait généralement les bras remplis de paquets cadeaux, ainsi qu'une enveloppe pliée au fond de sa veste.

Le soir, Uryuu se joignait à ses révisions. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois et n'en ressentaient ni le besoin, ni l'envie. Ichigo, quant à lui, évitait de regarder le brun dans les yeux. L'image de son corps penché sur le sien, était encore bien trop présente dans son esprit. Il n'était pas pour autant troublé mais, juste gêné d'avoir découvert une facette érotique contrastant complètement avec l'air stoïque qui accompagnait en temps normal, l'homme assis face à lui.

Vendredi arriva bien trop vite à son goût et sa concentration en fut altérée durant ses cours car, il ne cessait de se questionner sur la soirée à venir. La journée s'acheva et le temps de s'en apercevoir, il était temps pour lui de se préparer.

Vingt heure arriva et le roux se retrouva devant l'hôtel luxueux, où Grimmjow l'attendait. Resserrant un peu plus sa cravate sur son col de chemise pourpre, il avança vers les portes vitrées de l'établissement.

Un lustre immense, remplissant le plafond, éclairait le hall de réception où circulait le personnel en uniforme. A son entrée, deux hommes accoururent pour le débarrasser de son manteau et le diriger vers le bureau le plus proche, où l'attendait avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, une charmante hôtesse :

- Bonsoir. Bienvenu à l'Empire, monsieur ! C'est pour une réservation ?

- Non, je dois rejoindre un de vos clients.

- Son nom ?

- Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

- Votre nom ?

- Kurosaki Ichigo

Saisissant un téléphone, elle composa rapidement un numéro.

- Monsieur ? Monsieur Kurosaki est là… bien… je vous le fais apporter également… Entendu, monsieur.

Elle raccrocha puis, elle héla un membre du personnel, posté un peu plus loin.

- Conduisez-le, chambre 113.

La chambre 113 était en vérité, une suite luxueuse située au dernier étage de l'Empire Hotel. La baie vitrée du salon donnait une vue panoramique de Tokyo. La nuit était déjà bien avancée et Ichigo fut subjugué par le jeu des lumières celle-ci lui offrait. C'était comme regarder à travers le trou d'un kaléidoscope. La salle de séjour composée d'un long canapé aux coussins moelleux chocolaté, faisait face à un gigantesque écran plasma encastré dans le mur gris perle de la pièce. Une série de meubles divers agrémentaient le salon, dont un large bureau savamment ouvragé aux dorures éclatantes. Une large ouverture permit au roux d'apercevoir, ce qui semblait être la chambre du bleuté.

Une lumière artificielle au teinte azur attira son attention et s'avançant, il découvrit l'aquarium le plus improbable qu'il lui était donné de voir. Face au lit, celui-ci occupait entièrement le mur et nageant paisiblement, des poissons aux couleurs chatoyantes ondulaient dans un récif artificiel, où se terrait une murène ponctuée. La tête aux portes de son trou, elle observa le rouquin d'un œil mauvais, sa mâchoire s'ouvrant et se refermant mécaniquement.

- J'éviterai de trop m'approcher, si j'étais toi ! Elle n'a rien mangé d'puis deux jours.

La voix de Grimmjow le fit sursauter. Seulement vêtu d'un peignoir moulant ses formes, celui l'observait depuis le pas de la salle de bain, l'épaule appuyée contre l'embrasure de la porte.

Depuis combien de temps le regardait-il ainsi ?

- Désolé… je…

Grimmjow haussa ses épaules, l'air de dire "on s'en fiche".

- Assieds-toi le temps que je m'change. J'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Le peignoir de Grimmjow glissa sur le corps robuste de son hôte et les mots se perdirent au fond de la gorge du rouquin. Il s'étouffa à moitié devant la nudité de l'azuré qui, sans aucune gène, se dirigea d'un pas souple vers la salle de toilette, ses fesses musclées se contractant à chacun de ses pas. Se giflant mentalement, le roux s'obligea à fixer le sol grenat de la pièce qui devait concurrencer le feu de ses joues. Ses mains se joignirent derrière son dos se tordant nerveusement.

Le bleuté l'avait surpris par son attitude et son franc-parler, dès qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés mais, il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle désinvolture du personnage, surtout devant un quasi inconnu. En un sens, ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant si l'homme face à lui, se retrouvait dans un tel problème avec son ex. Il ne manquait plus que quelqu'un les découvre dans cette situation ambiguë, pour compléter le tableau déjà bien rempli.

Il maudit son imagination bien trop fertile et réalisable, lorsque quatre coups furent toqués, suivit de l'entrée d'une employée de l'hôtel.

Surpris, il regarda le membre du personnel se diriger jusqu'à lui, sans son accord et sans la moindre gêne, regarder tout autour d'elle. En matière d'éducation et de professionnalisme elle avait encore du travail à faire.

La jeune femme aux lunettes rectangulaire et à la longue chevelure, eut tout le loisir de contempler le corps musclé se vêtir par l'entrebâillement de la porte, que le bleuté s'était contenté de pousser.

Ichigo toussa, l'obligeant à se concentrer sur lui mais, le mal était fait.

Elle lança un regard pétillant au roux par-dessus ses montures, agrémenté d'un sourire mutin. Il fut bien tenté de lui servir une explication sur cette situation équivoque mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il réalisa, qu'elle tenait être ses mains, une longue boite cartonné surmonté d'un ruban crème.

La porte de la salle d'eau s'ouvrit et Grimmjow revint habillé d'un ensemble noir. Il terminait de fixer ses boutonnières lorsqu'il s'aperçut de la présence de la nouvelle venue.

Tout comme Ichigo, elle fixait à présent le bleuté d'un regard béat. Et il y avait de quoi, cela dit !

Ses cheveux tirés vers l'arrière, tombaient élégamment à mi-hauteur de sa nuque. Seules, trois mèches rebelles - plus courtes que les autres - chatouillaient son front. Sa chemise noire ouverte à la naissance de sa gorge, se recouvrait d'un gilet d'un blanc pur, assorti à la veste et au pantalon.

Ichigo devait le reconnaître : l'homme était magnifique et vu, le regard qu'il leur lança, il le savait bien. Pire, il en jouait !

- C'est pour ? Demanda le bleuté.

Elle bégaya un inaudible :

- Vo… vo … votre … paq… paquet vient d'arri… ver à la réception.

- Déposez-le sur la table basse et partez. Ouvre-le ! Ordonna-t-il ensuite à Ichigo.

La porte de la suite se referma respectueusement sur les deux hommes et le rouquin se saisit du paquet. L'ouvrant, il découvrit avec stupeur, un smoking noir. Se tournant vers Grimmjow, il le regarda interdit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Tu veux peut-être que je t'aide à te déshabiller ? Ajouta-t-il, devant le regard perdu de l'ambré.

- Non merci, sans façon…, ce qui fit pouffer le plus grand.

Il amorça un mouvement pour se diriger vers la salle de bain, avant d'être arrêté par Jaggerjack.

- Pas besoin, fais-le ici.

Il gratifia le bleuté d'un regard sombre, auquel celui-ci retourna un sourire caustique. Se plantant devant l'azuré, il défit lentement sa veste, avant de se retourner brusquement. Torse nu, il saisit délicatement le tissu de soie noir, touchant presque respectueusement le vêtement.

_" Ce genre d'habit doit coûter une petite fortune."_

La soie glissa sur la peau halée, dont Grimmjow en observait impudiquement chaque centimètre à l'affut de l'orangé. Le cliquetis métallique d'une ceinture, se fit soudain entendre et le pantalon d'Ichigo tomba bientôt à ses pieds bien vite remplacé par son homologue d'un noir de jais. Le regard de Grimmjow qu'il sentait dans son dos, le rendait nerveux et gauche dans ses mouvements. Il dut s'y remettre à deux fois pour refermer correctement chaque bouton de sa chemise, se trompant sans cesse dans l'ordre de la boutonnière.

Finissant d'ajuster son col, il se retourna pour s'apercevoir que le bleuté s'était glissé jusqu'à lui. Dans l'une de ses mains pendait une cravate imprimée de sombres arabesques qu'il fit passer autour du cou du plus jeune. Le corps du roux se raidit instantanément, en sentant les doigts du bleuté caresser par intermittence sa nuque, occupés à positionner correctement l'accessoire hors de prix. C'était la première fois qu'il se tenait aussi près de lui et à cette distance, ses yeux bleus étaient encore plus lumineux qu'à l'accoutumée. Légèrement plus grand que l'orangé, il était aussi bien plus fin du visage et paradoxalement, ce dernier point n'enlevait en rien cette virilité qu'il abordait.

- Merci pour le costume. Marmonna-t-il, gêné par le regard du bleuté qui ne quittait pas son visage.

S'éloignant de Jaggerjack, il s'évalua dans le grand miroir fixé au mur de la pièce, il devait reconnaître qu'il avait bel allure dans cet ensemble. La large ceinture à sa taille copiée sur les mêmes motifs que sa cravate, affinait davantage sa taille. Lissant ses cheveux en bataille sur le sommet de sa tête, la réponse du bleuté le fit voir rouge :

- D'rien. Heureusement que j'avais prévu d'avance, ça aurait été une honte si tu t'étais ramené avec ça. Fit-il en désignant les vêtements de l'orangé, encore éparpillés sur le sol de la chambre.

- Ce costume m'a couté une semaine de salaire ! Grinça Ichigo, se saisissant de ses vêtements froissés.

- Ah ouais ? Bah, fais-toi rembourser ! On n'a pas idée d'acheter une horreur pareille.

- C'est une de mes clientes qui me l'a choisi.

- J'espère pour toi que son physique contraste avec ses dons artistiques, parce qu'elle a vraiment des goûts d'merde.

- Il me plaît également ! Rétorqua le roux.

- Pour oser le porter, ça vaut mieux.

- Je …

- On y va ! Le coupa Grimmjow.

_" Beau et odieux à la fois, un savant mélange"_

* * *

C'est dans une Ferrari noires aux lignes sportives qu'ils s'arrêtèrent dix minutes plus tard, devant un pavillon de trois étages. Une immense fontaine trônait au centre de la cour permettant aux voitures, un demi-tour facile après avoir déposées leurs passagers. Le domaine entouré par de hauts murs, était gardé par des colosses gardiens postés tout autour de l'édifice. Il fut impossible au roux d'estimer la surface de jardin s'étalant à l'arrière du bâtiment. La nuit gommait tous repères éventuels.

- Où sommes-nous ?

Le nez contre la vitre, Ichigo admira la sculpture de la femme ornant l'imposant bassin circulaire. Ses cheveux donnait l'illusion de voler au vent. Accroupie, elle tendait ses bras fins vers les visiteurs, dans l'espoir d'une étreinte.

- Ce bâtiment sert d'salle de réception ou de meeting pour les affaires. Il appartient au maire de la ville. Tu l'rencontreras peut-être au cours d'la soirée, accompagné de sa maîtresse.

- Il se montre publiquement au bras de sa maîtresse ?

- Ça vaut mieux pour les photos d'avoir une jeune mannequin, tu n'penses pas ?

- Cela ne risque-t-il pas de ternir son image, devant ses électeurs ?

- Pas vraiment. Ça alimente davantage les ragots et on parle de lui, constamment. Et puis, n'est-ce pas ce que t'fais toi-même en règle générale, dans ton travail ?

- Ça n'a rien à voir, j'accompagne juste mes clientes.

- T'es vraiment naïf ! C'est du pareil au même. Ses femmes te le demandent car, la plupart ont juste trop honte de s'afficher avec leur mari grassouillet, aux yeux de tous.

- Sans doute mais, je ne vais pas plus loin avec elles.

- L'imagination des gens fait le reste.

- Et c'est ce que tu comptes utiliser ce soir ?

- Ouais, c'est pour ça que j'te paye, Ichigo.

Il en aurait éclaté de rire, lui qui appréhendait cette soirée avec Grimmjow ainsi que le comportement qu'il devait adopter. Finalement, la solution était simple en soit : son physique allait, de nouveau, le sauver !

Grimmjow du deviner les pensées du jeune homme car, il demanda :

- Soulagé ?

- Je pensais que notre couple allait devoir être bien plus explicite que ça.

- Ah, ouais ? T'pensais à quoi ?

Son sourire s'élargit et son œil pétilla. Bien intéressé par les pensées de son Escort.

- Je nous imaginais devoir nous câliner, devant tout le monde.

- Ça, ça n'm'aurait pas dérangé plus que ça !

Ichigo en rosit de surprise et de gêne, alors qu'il descendait du véhicule.

* * *

Grimmjow ne lui avait pas mentit. Le hall somptueux était paré des plus beaux meubles et tapisseries, qui lui avait été donné de voir et abritait les personnes les plus affluentes de la capitale.

Star, homme politique, directeur d'entreprise discutaient de leurs affaires, tentant de se faire remarquer par leurs homologues. Des femmes dans des robes plus extravagantes les unes que les autres, voire presque absentes pour certaines, mettaient en avant leurs plus beaux atouts. Ce genre de soirée se voulant passer pour amicale, n'était que la face cachée en vérité d'une véritable campagne de guerre.

Circulant entre ce beau monde, des serveurs chargés de lourds plateaux offraient aux convives, petits fours et champagnes. À l'affut de la moindre coupe vide.

Au coté de Grimmjow, il s'avança au centre de la foule. Jaggerjack au fil de sa marche, s'arrêta pour saluer quelques têtes. Souvent féminines d'ailleurs ! Il venait de sortir des bras d'une femme bien plus entreprenante que les autres, s'agrippant avec vélocité autour de son cou, lorsqu'une voix grave s'exclama :

- L'homme qu'on attendait plus : Grimmjow Jaggerjack !

Le roux stupéfait, observa l'accolade du maire et de son client. Il hocha timidement la tête lorsque le bleuté le présenta. Se délectant de nouveau, de la coloration se parant sur ses pommettes. C'était un spectacle qu'il commençait à grandement apprécier.

Pendue au bras de l'homme, au ventre plus rond de graisse que de muscle, une jeune femme à la peau mate et aux formes vertigineuses, ne quittait pas Grimmjow du regard. En revanche, ses yeux se froncèrent en détaillant le plus jeune. Sa bouche ourlée se pinçât en une moue dégoutée, faisant penser qu'elle venait d'avaler le jus d'un citron entier. La jalousie qu'elle affichait publiquement, pris Ichigo au dépourvu.

Etait-ce ce genre d'extra dont le bleuté, lui avait parlé ? Allait-il devoir subir les regards envieux des admiratrices du chef d'Entreprise, cela tout au long de cette soirée ? Sans compter, l'apparition de son ancien compagnon ?

La chaleur additionnée au bruit ambiant, l'étourdirent légèrement. Il eut le besoin de s'isoler quelques instant, pour permettre à son cerveau de digérer ces nouvelles informations. Glissant à l'oreille du bleuté, qu'il comptait se rafraîchir, il prit la direction des commodités sous l'œil inquiet de Jaggerjack, qui suivit discrètement sa chevelure rousse disparaître sous la marée humaine.

Rendant hommage au reste du bâtiment, les toilettes aux dalles marbrés s'équipaient de tout le confort, répondant au besoin de ses invités.

S'isolant dans une cabine, il s'appuya contre le mur et souffla doucement. Il commençait à douter de ses propres capacités. L'avertissement d'Uryuu lui revint en mémoire, comme une menace.

_« - Ce qui me gène, idiot, c'est que tu n'as pas l'air de prendre conscience des risques ! »_

Il répondit en écho aux paroles passées :

- Si vieux, j'en ai conscience, je suis devenu l'objet de leur jalousie.

Le grincement d'une porte informa le roux, qu'il n'était plus seul. S'apprêtant à sortir, il figea alors son mouvement à l'écoute de l'échange entre les deux nouveaux arrivants :

- Qui est ce garçon accompagnant Jaggerjack ?

- Un nouveau jouet, sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Cette hypothèse lâchée avec dédain, lui fit serrer les poings et son sang se mit à bouillir. La tête contre la porte des toilettes, il retint son souffle. Ses dents se serrèrent davantage, au fil de la discussion venimeuse des deux inconnus.

- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne s'en lasse. Tout comme ses tendances, que l'on peut mettre sur le compte d'une curiosité naïve.

- Vous comptez donc lui proposer votre fille ? En mariage ? Hasarda la seconde voix.

- Bien sûr. Elle est assez jolie et jeune pour lui plaire. Et surtout, sera plus apte à lui fournir une descendance que cette pédale rousse endimanchée !

Un rire joyeux éclata dans ce huit clos, raisonnant longuement aux oreilles de Kurosaki.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte claqua et le silence retomba, plus lourd que jamais. Se ruant hors des cabinets, il tourna rageusement la poignée d'eau froide du robinet. S'aspergeant le visage, il passa ses mains fraîches autour de son cou, soulageant les battements furieux de son cœur pulsant chaotiquement sous ses doigts.

Cette soirée allait être une véritable mise à l'épreuve, pour ses nerfs !

* * *

**_Ainsi se termine le second chapitre de cette fiction._**

_Pour parer aux questions futures, oui le troisième chapitre est en cours d'écriture. Cependant je bosse sur plusieurs fictions en même temps. Le prochain posté sera normalement le seconde chapitre de " Raison et sentiments "._

_N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions._

_Une petite review fait toujours chaud au cœur, ne coute rien et comble l'auteur. **  
**_

_Bise, _

_Airales_


End file.
